<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Sehun's Laws to "Not" Falling In Love by bangster_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020662">Oh Sehun's Laws to "Not" Falling In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12'>bangster_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chansoo and Xiukai as side ships, Fluff, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, oblivious idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Murphy's Law, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. And that's exactly what's happening in Sehun's life. It was just supposed to be a deal, two months max. But now, Sehun knew that he got more than he bargained for. He just hopes all the laws in the universe will help him fix the mess he’s in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Sehun Fest Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Sehun's Laws to "Not" Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is written for prompt TSF1-222.</p>
<p>This is a mess of a fic but I did my best. I hope you'll enjoy reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><em>Law 01: Whatever you are trying to avoid will eventually find you in a more embarrassing situation.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun looked at his watch. He was fashionably late and his phone has been blowing up non-stop. He didn't want to come, he had been vocal about it. But his best friend has threatened him that he'll share embarrassing stories of Sehun in their high school reunion. And Sehun can't have that. He has a reputation to uphold, even if high school was already a decade ago. He was one of the cool kids, not too smart to make it to the honor’s list but not too dumb to be written off. Plus he was good looking. A fact he knew so well and had used to his advantage more than he could remember.</p>
<p>The elevator dinged and Sehun finally stepped inside. He was pressing the close button when he suddenly heard someone yelling at him to hold it. Panicking, he pressed the close button instead of the hold. Sehun doesn't really work well under pressure. He hides it well but Sehun can’t stand the pressure. Whoever yelled managed to throw his arms between the closing doors and they opened again.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank god."</p>
<p>Sehun froze. It could not be possible, Sehun thought. Of all the people he could've met first tonight, why was it <em>him</em>?</p>
<p>"God, I'm late. Kyungsoo's going to kill me!"</p>
<p>Sehun wondered what he did in his previous life to deserve such misfortune.</p>
<p>The other occupant hasn't seen him yet and Sehun wondered if he could just stay invisible. He was too sober to deal with animosity he didn’t even deserve. He wasn't planning on drinking tonight but it looked like he would've had to change his mind. It was a good thing he decided not to drive. He was supposed to hitch a ride with Chanyeol but since his best friend’s crush, who is newly single, was in attendance, Sehun knew he was never going to get that ride.</p>
<p>The other person finally looked up and his face morphed into horror. Sehun tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously.</em>
</p>
<p>"What the fuck!" the other person screeched, looking around the enclosed box for an exit.</p>
<p>"Nice to see you too, Junmyeon."</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo said you weren't coming!"</p>
<p>"Well, he was misinformed."</p>
<p>"You haven't been responding in the GC!" Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“So you’ve noticed,” Sehun remained calm but his heart was beating fast. <em>Why was the elevator taking so long?</em></p>
<p>Their high school friends made a GC and Sehun turned off the notification for that and never even bothered opening the messages.</p>
<p>Junmyeon puffed his cheeks in annoyance. He didn't want to come to any reunions because he knew Sehun will be there and he can't stand the sight of him. The only reason he came tonight was that Kyungsoo promised him Sehun would not make it.</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill Kyungsoo."</p>
<p>"Rest in peace, Kyungsoo," Sehun quietly muttered.</p>
<p>"Shut up! Don't talk to me!"</p>
<p>Sehun made a zipping gesture on his mouth.</p>
<p>They were almost on the top floor when everything just went dark and the elevator stopped moving after almost throwing them to the floor.</p>
<p>"What's happening?!" Junmyeon was beginning to panic. He wasn't by any means claustrophobic but he just doesn't like to be confined in such a small space together with the bane of his existence.</p>
<p>"I think the power just went off," Sehun replied.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, are we gonna die? We're not going to die, right?"</p>
<p>"It's just a power interruption. I'm sure it will be back in no time."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? How sure are you?"</p>
<p>"Look, elevators these days have this capability to get you on the nearest floor when the power shuts off," Sehun tried to calmly explain to Junmyeon. It was dark but he could still see Junmyeon and he should find Junmyeon’s expressions amusing but the other was clearly panicking. Sehun is a lot of things but never a dick. And he can’t have another person panicking or he might also start to.</p>
<p>"Then why aren't we moving?" Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>The lights switched back on and Sehun was surprised to see Junmyeon's stance. He was holding on tightly on the railings while his legs were spread apart and he was squatting.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Sehun was curious. He always found Junmyeon different but this was taking it to another level.</p>
<p>"They say if you're close to the center of gravity, it will lessen the impact when the elevator crashes."</p>
<p>"Okay...then why are your shoes off?"</p>
<p>"I don't know! I'm not thinking correctly, okay? I might die any moment now! Oh, god. Please don't let me die. I'm too young to die! I just got my own place and I might get a promotion and lord, I haven't dated yet. Please don't let me die. I haven't had a man yet so please don't let me die."</p>
<p>Sehun can only stare at the strange man before him. Then he shook his head. Sehun pressed the emergency call button.</p>
<p>"Hi, there are people inside the elevator," Sehun spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, sir. We have you on the monitor. The power has turned back to normal. The elevator will run in a few seconds. Please remain calm."</em>
</p>
<p>Sehun turned to Junmyeon.</p>
<p>"Heard that?"</p>
<p>The elevator whirred and they were beginning to ascend. The elevator doors opened and an emergency team was waiting for them.</p>
<p>Sehun moved immediately.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, sir?" one of them spoke.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Though you might have to pry him from the handles," Sehun pointed to Junmyeon who was still squatting.</p>
<p>"Do you know him?" they asked.</p>
<p>"God no," Sehun said as he left the scene. He can hear Junmyeon calling him.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Sehun to find his best friend. With his height, sticking ears, and booming voice, Sehun can find Chanyeol anywhere.</p>
<p>Sehun did a lot of 'heyyy', 'what's up', and 'how you doing' before he finally reached Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Here you are!" Chanyeol had him in a chokehold and then messed up his hair.</p>
<p>Chanyeol knows how much Sehun hates it when someone is messing  with his hair so it's only natural that Chanyeol would greet him that way.</p>
<p>Sehun straightened and fixed his hair and suit when Chanyeol finally released him. It's a good thing they were the only one near the bar.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was in another one of his oversized hoodies but it's a good thing that he was wearing pants instead of shorts now. Sehun shuddered at the memory that his best friend attended a wedding in shorts and those ugly things he calls shoes. Chanyeol is a music producer so he spends his time mostly in his studio. He seldom cares about what he puts on his back.</p>
<p>Opposed to how rugged and laid-back Chanyeol looked, Sehun looked pristine and elegant in his Louis Vuitton suit. Chanyeol had called him a show-off but Sehun just loves wearing suits. Expensive, branded suits. Besides, in his line of work, he needs to be always presentable even when he visits on-site projects. He's a project developer in one of the leading real estate in the country. He's still a senior associate manager but he's working hard for his promotion.</p>
<p>"You have to catch up with us!" Chanyeol handed him a cold bottle of beer. “Some of us are properly drunk now. Yixing’s coming by the way!"</p>
<p>“Yixing’s back?” Sehun took a sip and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He doesn't like beers. He always preferred wine or scotch. He looked around and greeted a few more people before Chanyeol led him to their table.</p>
<p>Yixing was another close friend of his but he has been in China after college. He was also a music producer like Chanyeol. In their very small circle of friends, Sehun was the only one who has a corporate job. Though he loves music as much as his friends do, he thought a music career wasn’t exactly for him.</p>
<p>They discussed Chanyeol's latest music project, something that his best friend was excited about. They haven't seen each other in months since Chanyeol was always flying out of the country to meet other music producers. When it's not Chanyeol, Sehun had to leave town. So they seldom see each other lately. Their talk suddenly shifted to who’s dating whom amongst their schoolmates. Love was a subject Sehun didn't want to discuss.</p>
<p>Sehun was in a serious relationship with his senior in college and he was even thinking of marrying him but as soon as they graduated, his boyfriend broke up with him. Sehun wasn’t really that devastated as his friends made it out to be but it still hurt. He loved Minseok so much. He still finds himself thinking about him but it was nothing more of a fond thought of someone who was close to him. His friends love teasing him that he hasn’t moved on yet since he never had a relationship after Minseok but Sehun didn’t really  bother. He was busy with work and he loved being single. But his friends don’t  believe him.</p>
<p>"Guess who I met at the elevator," Sehun changed the subject.</p>
<p>"Who?" Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>"Junmyeon."</p>
<p>"Fuck, really?"</p>
<p>Sehun nodded. "We got stuck in it for a while because the power cut off."</p>
<p>"Shit, I wished I could've seen that. You're lucky you came out alive."</p>
<p>"Cheers to that," Sehun raised his bottle towards Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"Man, I can't even remember why you guys hate each other. It's almost a decade, man. Let it go."</p>
<p>"He's the one who can't let it go," Sehun told him. "I don't even know what I did, man."</p>
<p>"You must've done something because Junmyeon is really pissed at you, can't even stand to look at you. Here they come, you better behave," Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>"What? Why are they coming here?" Sehun asked.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to get it with Kyungsoo. Be a wingman," Chanyeol hissed. "Hey, where have you been?" his tone softened when he turned to Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Sehun's really amazed at Chanyeol's flirting prowess.</p>
<p>"I just went to fetch Junmyeon," Kyungsoo gestured behind him.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was glaring at Sehun but then he turned to Chanyeol with a smile.</p>
<p>"Channie! It's been too long!" Junmyeon had to tip-toe just to hug him.</p>
<p>"Now I don't really like to be called Channie but since you're looking handsome tonight, I'll let it go," Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon let go and put his hands on his face.</p>
<p>"I haven't had sleep in days. I look haggard," Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>"That's the face of a haggard man? Damn, how do you look when you're fully rested?"</p>
<p>Sehun snorted behind the beer bottle. Looked like his best friend was doing everything to get Kyungsoo. Well, his best friend had been in love with Kyungsoo since high school but the latter was never without a boyfriend. That doesn’t mean that Chanyeol never had a relationship before. He had lots but none was serious. </p>
<p>"Can I get you anything?" Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>"Mojito for me," Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>"And me, though, tell them to make the alcohol mild," Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>"I'll help --"</p>
<p>"What did I say about being a wingman?" Chanyeol stopped Sehun. "Sing my praises to Kyungsoo, man. He's finally single. It's now my chance!"</p>
<p>Sehun slumped back in his chair and glanced at the two men looking at him differently. One was curious while the other was trying to kill him using the eyes only.</p>
<p>"So Chanyeol said you're a project developer? Will you be joining your father in his company?" Kyungsoo broke the silence.</p>
<p>Sehun's family also has a real estate company. But he decided to work in another company, which his father approved. Besides, it would be his brother inheriting the company, not him. So Sehun decided to make his own path.</p>
<p>"Yes, I work at PD but I have no intentions of joining my father and brother," Sehun answered. "And you're in…?"</p>
<p>"I'm a model," Kyungsoo replied. "Well, not yet professionally, I mean. I'm almost there. But I'm between gigs. Sometimes I sing."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's great! Chanyeol's a great music producer! Maybe you can sing his demos or better yet, he can produce an album for you."</p>
<p>Kyungsoo blushed. "He also told me. But I don't think I'm that good enough to sing professionally."</p>
<p>"Oh, please, I heard you sing in high school," Sehun said. His mistake. Junmyeon also sang a lot in high school, more than Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>"I'm not as good as Jun," Kyungsoo sighed.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Soo, you’re good,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>The conversation died and Sehun took the bullet and turned to Junmyeon. “How about you?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s brow raised, not expecting Sehun to even look at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“You’re still with that auditing firm?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Junmyeon answered. “But I’m no longer in audit. I’m in advisory services,” he added.</p>
<p>The conversation died. Sehun should’ve gone with Chanyeol. It was starting to get awkward when Sehun heard a loud ‘SEHUN!’. Sehun was never happier to hear Yixing’s voice.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Yixing!” Kyungsoo jumped to his feet and hugged Yixing.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo! Oh my god, you’re still small!” Yixing laughed.</p>
<p>“Shut up! As if you’re tall!” Kyungsoo laughed with him.</p>
<p>“And my god, Junmyeon,” Yixing turned to Junmyeon who was also on his feet. “You’re still as handsome as I remember.”</p>
<p>“Yixing,” Junmyeon hugged him. “So good to see you!”</p>
<p>“My man!” Yixing gave Sehun a big hug. “Still pining?”</p>
<p>“What?” Sehun was confused. “What are you doing here? I thought you’re busy in China?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Yixing released him and the four of them sat down. “But I need to run intervention.”</p>
<p>Before Sehun could ask, Chanyeol’s voice boomed, greeting Yixing. After exchanging pleasantries, they sat back down. Chanyeol sat closely to Kyungsoo, an arm draped at the back of his chair. Sehun sat directly across Junmyeon who was busy talking with Yixing.</p>
<p>Sehun just closed his eyes, leaned back his head, and just enjoyed the cool night breeze hitting his face. Suddenly he heard his name being spoken.</p>
<p>“What?” he turned to Yixing.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol told me you’re still pining. Like, dude, that was a year ago.”</p>
<p>“I’m over him!” Sehun wanted to scream. Well, he did but he wanted to scream louder.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Yixing said. “Your ex is getting married while you’re still single.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever thought that maybe I’m single because I like being single?” Sehun asked him.</p>
<p>“No one wants to be single,” Junmyeon suddenly said.</p>
<p>Sehun wanted to lash at him and wanted to tell him to butt out of the conversation he isn’t a part of but Junmyeon’s face was slack and his eyes were glassy.</p>
<p>“Are you drunk?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Junmyeon giggled. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo reached for Junmyeon’s almost-empty glass of mojito and took a sip. “Oh, I think Chanyeol gave you the one with the strong alcohol. I thought their mojito wasn’t good because mine was watered down.”</p>
<p>“What?” Chanyeol took the glass from Kyungsoo and took a sip too. “Oh man, my bad.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be that drunk quickly,” Yixing tried to drink his beer but Junmyeon snatched it away and almost gulped it down.</p>
<p>“He gets drunk easily,” Kyungsoo was apologetic as his best friend was now trying to get Chanyeol’s beer. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to stop him?” Sehun asked when Chanyeol gave his beer to Junmyeon. Yixing told them he’ll get them another round.</p>
<p>“He said he wanted to drink tonight,” Kyungsoo sighed. “He’s really pressured at work and I think he just wanted to let loose tonight.”</p>
<p>“Soo! They have an open mic! Let’s sing!” Junmyeon almost tumbled when he stood abruptly. Kyungsoo was quick to hold his arm and keep him steady.</p>
<p>“Jun, let’s just sit down,” Kyungsoo told him.</p>
<p>“Come on! Let’s sing!” he pulled at Kyungsoo. When it seemed that Kyungsoo wasn’t moving, Junmyeon pulled himself free and wobbled to the mic stand.</p>
<p>“Might as well join him,” Kyungsoo said as he followed his best friend.</p>
<p>“Where’s the two?” Yixing asked as he returned with a bucket of beers.</p>
<p>Sehun pointed his chin towards the small set-up stage. They can hear Junmyeon’s giggles through the microphone and his ‘Play it!’ before <em>Beyoncé's Single Ladies</em> blared through the speakers.</p>
<p>Now that only his two friends were with him, Sehun wanted to set the record straight.</p>
<p>“You two listen, I’m over Minseok,” Sehun said with more conviction.</p>
<p>“You said that before too and the next day we found you in the bar almost passed out,” Yixing reminded him.</p>
<p>“That was a long time ago. I’m really over him!”</p>
<p>“You still follow him on IG, liking and commenting on his posts. You even congratulated him on his engagement,” Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>“He’s my friend! We were good friends! We are good friends!”</p>
<p>“Sure, hon,” Yixing said.</p>
<p>“I am happy he’s moved on. Because I also moved on!” Sehun repeated. But his two friends weren’t even listening. “Okay, fine. What must I do to prove to you guys that I’ve moved on?”</p>
<p>“Start dating, man,” Chanyeol said. “That’s the sign that you’ve moved on.”</p>
<p>“Or I don’t know. Just fuck somebody. That’s just lonely when you only have your hands to warm you at night,” Yixing waggled his eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Sehun spat.</p>
<p>“I don’t take it in the ass, sorry. I prefer to do the dicking.”</p>
<p>Sehun came back to his seat after taking a late-night call from his manager. But only Junmyeon was at their table. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Yixing were nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>“Hey, where did everyone go?” Sehun poked at Junmyeon. Junmyeon lolled his head and smiled up at Sehun. “Jesus,” Sehun muttered as he dialed his best friend’s number.</p>
<p>It just rang. Sehun cursed and tried calling Yixing but it was also unanswered. He dialed Chanyeol’s number again.</p>
<p>“Where are you?” Sehun asked as soon as Chanyeol answered.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sehun, take care of Junmyeon.”</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t Chanyeol. It was Kyungsoo but he can hear his best friend’s moans over the phone. </p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake,” Sehun pinched the bridge of his nose. His head started to pound and it wasn’t because of the beers he drank. “Can you at least tell me his address? He’s too blissfully happy to tell me anything.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, his address is --”</em>
</p>
<p>The phone cut off after Kyungsoo’s moans and another voice telling them to not do it in the backseat.</p>
<p>Sehun ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He didn’t sign up for this.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he poked Junmyeon again who seemed to be sleeping on the table. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Junmyeon stirred. “The table is so cool.”</p>
<p>“Where do you live?” he pulled Junmyeon up, draped his arm on his shoulder, and gripped his hip. “Come on, man. Where do you live?”</p>
<p>“In your heart,” Junmyeon said then he giggled.</p>
<p>Sehun wanted to scream.</p>
<p>Sehun was just done with cooking breakfast when he heard a scream from his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Great, he’s awake,” Sehun sighed. He placed the eggs on the table and then marched towards his bedroom. He found Junmyeon pulling the blanket to his chest and looking around the room in a panic.</p>
<p>“Sehun?” Junmyeon squinted at him.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, did you defile me? I swear to god, I will castrate you!” Junmyeon started to cry.</p>
<p>Sehun padded through his room and rummaged his closet. He threw a shirt, boxers, and jogging pants on the bed. </p>
<p>“Take a shower and come out. Breakfast is ready,” Sehun said. “And I did not defile you. What the fuck. Even when you kept begging last night.”</p>
<p>“What?” Junmyeon hiccupped. </p>
<p>“You were so drunk last night and both our best friends left us alone. Though we hate each other, I wasn’t just about to leave you all alone. I don’t know where you live so I brought you to my apartment.”</p>
<p>“Why am I naked?”</p>
<p>“You puked all over your clothes. I changed you into something clean and comfortable but you kept taking them off. So I just let you be."</p>
<p>“So we slept together? I mean in one bed?”</p>
<p>“I slept on the couch,” Sehun said. “I charged your phone too. Come out when you’re done.”</p>
<p>Sehun was just done with his call from his manager when Junmyeon came out. The clothes were big on him.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to find you smaller clothes?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine,” Junmyeon said. “I should go.”</p>
<p>“Have breakfast first,” Sehun told him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be a bother.”</p>
<p>“Dude, I had to put you to sleep last night. You already bothered me. What difference does it make to have breakfast?  I already bothered cooking for you.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon pursed his lips. He wanted to rant too but he couldn't do that to the man who helped him last night. Even when he’s the devil incarnate.</p>
<p>Junmyeon shyly sat down at the table. Sehun poured him a fresh pot of coffee. Junmyeon noticed that there was only a mug in front of Sehun while before Junmyeon was a set of eggs, bacon, jam, and bread.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Junmyeon asked as he started on the eggs. It was a little bit salty but he wasn’t gonna complain.</p>
<p>“I don’t eat breakfast,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“Seriously? It’s like the most important meal of the day,” Junmyeon said. “Then why do you have breakfast food?”</p>
<p>“Chanyeol sometimes stays with me or my brother and parents visit.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. I only recently moved and I love cooking breakfast for myself. But I have been so busy lately that I just go and grab food on the go. I want to cook for someone too. It would be nice.”</p>
<p>“So you’re single?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon blushed. “So what?”</p>
<p>“You did say that you still can’t find someone to go with to your cousin’s wedding,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“What? When did I say that?”</p>
<p>“Last night. You were crying to me about it,” Sehun answered.</p>
<p>“I did? Oh my god, what else did I do?”</p>
<p>“You just kept alternating between singing loudly and crying why the world is unfair to you.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“So you need a date?”</p>
<p>“Why? Are you volunteering?” </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon almost choked on the eggs. “What?”</p>
<p>“You need a fake boyfriend to go with you to the wedding. I need a fake boyfriend to get my friends off my back. It’s a win-win?”</p>
<p>“Are you high?”</p>
<p>“It’s the perfect arrangement,” Sehun said. “Plus we hate each other so there’s no risk of falling in love with each other.”</p>
<p>“As if I’ll fall in love with you!”</p>
<p>“See? That’s what I’m talking about!”</p>
<p>“You are crazy,” Junmyeon said. “Just because I’m grateful for what you did for me doesn’t mean I’m going to feed your crazy ideas.”</p>
<p>“What’s crazy about it? Unless you can find a date that quick. Now that’s crazy.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon really wanted to slam his hands on the table and stomp off but his parents raised him better than that.</p>
<p>“Come on, just think about it,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“I just did and I’m saying no,” Junmyeon replied.</p>
<p>Sehun wanted to say more but his phone rang again. “I have to take this. This might be a while but you can leave anytime you want. Don’t feel obligated to thank me or anything. But think about what I just proposed.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to tell him no again but Sehun was already walking towards his living room and turned on his laptop. </p>
<p>Junmyeon got up, cleaned the table and washed the dishes. He walked to the bedroom and looked for his clothes but he couldn’t find them. He unplugged his phone, grabbing it along with his keys. He walked back to the living room and waved his hands to get Sehun’s attention.</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Sehun covered the phone. “What?” he turned to Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“I can’t find my clothes,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s in the hamper. I’ll send it to you once it’s clean.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to tell him not to bother but Sehun was back again on his phone. Junmyeon looked around and found a post-it and pen by the table. He wrote his number and address and gave it to Sehun.</p>
<p>Sehun was confused at first then he read the post-it. Then he nodded.</p>
<p>“Bye,” Junmyeon said. Sehun didn’t even say goodbye to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Law 02: Never enter into an agreement where you'll get the short end of the stick. Make the stick taller than the other party so you'll have more.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun was exhausted. And hungry. He doesn’t know what he’ll do first once he’s in his apartment. Eat? Shower? Sleep? Can he eat and sleep in the shower?</p>
<p>He was so tired that he didn’t even hear the security guard calling to him.</p>
<p>“Sir Oh! Sir Oh!”</p>
<p>Sehun only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes? What?” Sehun was fighting hard to stay awake.</p>
<p>“Someone has been waiting for you,” the guard pointed towards the reception area.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“You have a visitor, sir,” the guard said. “Since he’s not a registered visitor in your roster, I didn’t let him up.”</p>
<p>Sehun looked behind the guard but he couldn't see anyone. “Who?”</p>
<p>“A Mr. Kim Junmyeon?” the guard turned towards the reception.</p>
<p>Upon hearing his name, Junmyeon shot up from his seat. The reception table was high enough to hide him.</p>
<p>“Here! Oh, hi Sehun!” Junmyeon beamed as he rounded the table and ran to them. “Sorry, I had fun watching the CCTV footage. There seems to be a confrontation going on on the ninth floor.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s a normal occurrence though I have to intervene now,” the guard said. “Excuse me,” he added as he went back to the reception.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, what are you doing here?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“I came here for my clothes,” Junmyeon said. “It’s been a month but you haven’t sent them to me yet.”</p>
<p>Sehun pinched the bridge of his nose. He’s too tired to think.</p>
<p>“You look tired.”</p>
<p>Sehun managed to snort. “I am drained, to be honest. Can we have this conversation upstairs, please?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Junmyeon followed Sehun towards the elevator. “Long day?”</p>
<p>“More like a long week,” Sehun leaned on the wall. “Can you press 10 please?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon pressed ten. “Chanyeol did say you’ve been very busy lately.”</p>
<p>Sehun nodded as he closed his eyes. “We’re nearing the launch date of a project so we’re very busy. How about you? Not so busy now?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon shook his head. “We just finished with our busy season. Though we have a huge project coming so we’ll be very busy again.”</p>
<p>Sehun just sighed. The elevator dinged and the two got out.</p>
<p>“This is really a prime location. How much does a unit cost?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“A lot,” Sehun said as he punched his passcode. “Though I got it at a low price since I was able to avail it when the building was still being constructed. After you,” Sehun gestured to the open door.</p>
<p>“Your place is just like a ten-minute walk from my office. So convenient,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Uhm...I can’t recall where I put your clothes. I mean, the cleaning lady took the hamper…”</p>
<p>“Well, lucky for you, I can recognize my own clothes,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Have you eaten? I was just about to order,” Sehun proceeded to the kitchen and looked over the list of numbers for take-out restaurants. Then he opened the fridge. “Would you like some water? Soda?”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Junmyeon rounded Sehun to look at the insides of his fridge. “You have so much food in there. Why don’t you cook?”</p>
<p>“I’m too tired to cook. And I wanna shower,” Sehun sniffed himself. “Yeah, I need a shower.”</p>
<p>“Okay, how about you take a shower while I cook us something to eat?”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to poison the food, are you?”</p>
<p>“Why would I poison you?” </p>
<p>“Well, you’ve been wanting to kill me for years now. Maybe you’re just waiting for the opportune time. And this is the opportune time.”</p>
<p>“Sehun, if I wanted to kill you, I want it to be excruciating. Poison would be mercy.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Sehun pointed to the cupboards. “The other pots and pans are there should you need them...I think. I think that’s where my mom put them. The kitchen is yours, Kim Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>Sehun finally remembered what Junmyeon’s clothes were so he grabbed them and placed them in a paper bag he found in his room. His manager called him just as he was to leave his room to join Junmyeon. The phone call lasted almost an hour.</p>
<p>“Smells delicious,” Sehun said as he entered the kitchen. Junmyeon was already eating.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I started eating. Got hungry while waiting for you,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>Sehun sat opposite him. “Lasagna? I didn’t know that I have ingredients for lasagna.”</p>
<p>“Dude, you literally have the recipe for lasagna on your fridge.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sehun took a forkful. “Hmmm. Not bad, Myeon,” Sehun said. “And wow, you made garlic bread too?”</p>
<p>“No, that one I ordered. You don’t have bread. I left the rest in your fridge,” Junmyeon said. He looked at the paper bag that Sehun brought. “Are those my clothes?” Sehun nodded. </p>
<p>Just then, the lights flickered for a moment and they heard thunder. The room shook.</p>
<p>“Hazards of a high rise,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, look at the rain, Sehun,” Junmyeon was aghast when he looked to the window. It was pouring heavily. Junmyeon doesn’t like rains because rains would flood the streets where he would pass on his way to the office. It always makes him late.</p>
<p>“It’ll pass,” Sehun said. “So tell me, Junmyeon. Why are you really here?”</p>
<p>“To get my clothes, duh,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No, not that. The clothes...you gave me your address so I’ll know where to send your clothes. You could’ve just messaged me about it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have your number.”</p>
<p>“You spoke to Chanyeol. You could’ve asked for my number. Tell me, Myeon.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” Junmyeon pouted. ‘Myeon’ was Sehun’s nickname for him during high school. “I did in fact text you. A lot.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Why would I lie about that?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>Sehun shrugged. “I didn’t receive your messages.”</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>“Now, why would I lie about that?” Sehun threw back his question. “Are you sure you have the right number?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon grabbed his phone and dialed Sehun’s number. Then he glared at Sehun’s phone on the table...which was not ringing. The number he was calling was ringing.</p>
<p>“What the…” Junmyeon immediately hung up. Sehun was rather smug.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just program my number when Chanyeol gave it to you? Was it pride that made you delete my number as soon as Chanyeol gave it because you don’t need me but then in fact, you memorized it, with some errors... but you know where I’m going with this, Myeon.”</p>
<p>It was obvious that Sehun was trying to rile Junmyeon up but Junmyeon will not be defeated.</p>
<p>“And why were you holding unto my clothes? You should have sent them to me. Like any decent person would do!”</p>
<p>Sehun rolled his eyes. “First, I told you the reason why earlier. Second, I am a very busy person so sorry for not prioritizing your clothes. And lastly, why are you so hung up on those clothes? I highly doubt they hold sentimental value as they look recently purchased and they're a department store brand so I highly doubt they were really that valuable. So are you going to tell me the truth or should I keep going?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s nostrils flared. He always hated how Sehun’s so quick-witted. “Fine. There’s another reason why I’m here. And it’s better that we should do it in person.”</p>
<p>“Do it in person? Interesting. Does it include our clothes off? Pray, do tell.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon huffed. “I thought about your offer.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“I accept.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow, Kim Junmyeon will now dance with the devil,” Sehun teased. “Oh, I know about your nickname for me.”</p>
<p>“Damn it, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon hissed.</p>
<p>“Great. So we’ll be in a fake relationship, what would be your terms?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to write this down?” Junmyeon inquired.</p>
<p>“No. Do you want me to?”</p>
<p>“No,” Junmyeon answered. “Okay, we’ll only date until my cousin’s wedding.”</p>
<p>“When is it?”</p>
<p>“Two months from now.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I thought you were confident you were going to get a boyfriend by then?”</p>
<p>“I may have fibbed to my family when they visited me a few days ago,” Junmyeon admitted. “I told them I was in a relationship with an old...friend. And I ended up describing you.”</p>
<p>“Damn, Myeon, I didn’t know you were fantasizing about me.”</p>
<p>“I’m making a mistake. This is a huge mistake.”</p>
<p>“Kidding, kidding,” Sehun chuckled. “Go on with your conditions.”</p>
<p>“So two months, no teasing, no names, no kissing or whatever. We only PDA in front of others.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I can live with those,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“Now, what are your conditions?”</p>
<p>“You come with me when my friends invite me over.”</p>
<p>“What? No way!"</p>
<p>“Hey, the reason I proposed this arrangement was because I needed my friends to back off. So how will I do that if they won’t see you? They won’t see us?”</p>
<p>“Ugh. And who are these friends? Just Yixing and Chanyeol?”</p>
<p>“Just them are the most important. But I have other friends."</p>
<p>"Fine. That's it?"</p>
<p>"That's pretty much it."</p>
<p>Thunder roared again as if sealing their deal.</p>
<p>"Oh god, how do I go home now?"</p>
<p>"Get an über or something."</p>
<p>"No, there's construction near my place and it floods every time. Plus I need to be early for tomorrow," Junmyeon said dejectedly.</p>
<p>"Then stay here," Sehun suggested.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy?!"</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm offering a solution. No need to go crazy on me."</p>
<p>"What am I going to wear?"</p>
<p>"Wear my clothes. I'm sure we can find something that will fit you. But I'm sleeping in the bed this time," Sehun said. "My back hurt so much the last time I slept on the couch."</p>
<p>Sehun just finished going over his report when he got thirsty. He looked at the clock on his desk. It was fifteen minutes past one.</p>
<p>He was surprised to find Junmyeon still awake in the living room and watching a musical on Netflix.</p>
<p>"Why are you still awake?," he joined Junmyeon on the couch after getting a glass of water.</p>
<p>"The rain's too loud in your place," Junmyeon sighed as he burrowed further into the blankets. "Plus you have Netflix."</p>
<p>"What are you watching?"</p>
<p>"Mamma Mia 2."</p>
<p>Sehun got interested in the movie so he stayed and watched. He doesn't know how long has it been but he heard sniffling beside him and found Junmyeon secretly wiping his tears.</p>
<p>"Are you crying?"</p>
<p>Junmyeon covered his face with the blanket. "Shut up! I always tear up when this scene comes on."</p>
<p>"Wait, you've seen this already?"</p>
<p>“Duh,” Junmyeon replied as he let the tears flow now. “Only a person with a rock for a heart would not cry when Donna appeared in the chapel with her daughter.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Sehun made an exaggerated movement and pointed at himself. It made Junmyeon laugh.</p>
<p>It struck Sehun that it has been so long since Junmyeon laughed with him.</p>
<p>“What?” Junmyeon asked when he noticed Sehun had been staring. “Yeah, I know, I’m an ugly crier.”</p>
<p>Sehun shook his head and ruffled Junmyeon’s hair. “Never change, Myeon. See you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Sehun woke up to music blaring too loud. He wondered if he forgot to turn off his TV again. He got up and sleepily went to his bathroom but he stopped when he spotted clothes neatly hanging on his closet handle. He didn’t remember putting those.</p>
<p>He heard some sweet singing coming from the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Ah," now Sehun knew.</p>
<p>He went first to the kitchen to find Junmyeon singing while cooking.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Junmyeon chirped when he found Sehun standing in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Sehun found Junmyeon so adorable with his bed hair. The shirt he was wearing was huge on him so it slid and exposed a shoulder.</p>
<p>"Sehun!"</p>
<p>Sehun snapped out of his reverie. "What?"</p>
<p>"I was waiting for you to wake up so I can take a shower. Why is your bathroom in your bedroom?" Junmyeon pulled the shirt to cover his shoulder.</p>
<p>"It's a bachelor pad," Sehun can only answer as he watched the shirt sliding off again.</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Junmyeon bobbed his head to the music. "I cooked breakfast."</p>
<p>"I don't eat breakfast."</p>
<p>"You will now. That will be part of our agreement." Junmyeon pulled the shirt again but it just slid off. He just let it be.</p>
<p>"We already said our conditions last night."</p>
<p>"No, it will be an ongoing agreement. Conditions may change. So do you wanna shower first or I will?"</p>
<p>Sehun just left. Damn shirt!</p>
<p>“What’s gotten into you?”</p>
<p>Sehun looked at Baekhyun, his colleague at work. They were on their way to a client after having lunch.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You barely touched your food earlier,” Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>“Oh. I had breakfast so I wasn’t hungry,” Sehun answered.</p>
<p>“You don’t eat breakfast.”.</p>
<p>“Well, apparently, I must,” Sehun sighed. “At least for two months,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“What?” Baekhyun asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Sehun shook his head.</p>
<p>They exited the elevator and Sehun read the name of the firm they were meeting. He found it so familiar. But he couldn't place where he had heard it.</p>
<p>“Why is our client wanting to meet us here?” Sehun asked as the receptionist ushered them to an empty room.</p>
<p>“It’s the only time he can give us.”</p>
<p>“Busy man,” Sehun shrugged.</p>
<p>The meeting ended after an hour and they were on their way out when Sehun heard his name being called.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Sehun and Baekhyun turned to see who was calling Sehun.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon looked back and forth the two men. </p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Sehun finally knew why the firm's name was familiar. It was Junmyeon’s workplace. “We just met your boss.”</p>
<p>“What for?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun introduced himself. “I’m Sehun’s officemate.”</p>
<p>“I’m Junmyeon,” he shook his hand. “I’m Sehun’s....”</p>
<p>“We were classmates in high school,” Sehun supplied. “Your boss is one of our clients so we met him here.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Junmyeon still didn’t get his answer but he knew he mustn't be privy to his boss’ business. “Oh, hey, I left some of my things in your place. Do you mind if I come by tonight to get it?”</p>
<p>“In your place?” Baekhyun turned to Sehun with a gleam in his eyes.</p>
<p>“So that’s why you weren't late this morning. You didn’t sleep in your place last night, did you?” another person joined them. He also has a teasing look but he was looking at Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s cheeks heated. “Shut up, Dae. This is Jongdae, my cousin and officemate.”</p>
<p>“Hi,” Jongdae greeted.</p>
<p>“I think we overstayed our welcome. Exit’s that way, right?” Sehun pointed to the door and was pulling Baekhyun again.</p>
<p>“So, can I come by tonight?” Junmyeon called.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Sehun, can he?” Baekhyun teased.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Sehun almost shoved Baekhyun towards the elevator. Sehun gestured a ‘call me’ sign to Junmyeon. The latter nodded and also pushed his cousin away from sight. “Shut up,” he told Baekhyun again because the grin stayed on his friend’s lips.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even say anything.”</p>
<p>“Your face just did,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“So...does your classmate cook delicious meals too? Can I also crash in your place?”</p>
<p>“God, I hate you,” Sehun walked off the elevator when it opened.</p>
<p>“He’s not just a classmate is he?”</p>
<p>“Can I leave you here? I think I’ll leave you here,” Sehun said as Baekhyun was laughing behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Law 03: If you’re having too much fun, be careful. No one is always happy. You’re bound to cry sooner or later.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun was almost done talking when he felt someone hugging him from behind.</p>
<p>“God, I miss you. I wish you didn't always have to leave. The bed is always cold without you in it.”</p>
<p>Sehun turned and saw Junmyeon looking up at him. There was mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“I missed you. I missed having you in me,” Junmyeon snaked around Sehun’s waist and pulled him close.</p>
<p>They were in a crowded lobby and Sehun wasn’t even alone. </p>
<p>“This is payback,” Junmyeon hissed at his ears. </p>
<p>They have been at it for weeks now. Pranking each other. It started with something innocent that Sehun did but Junmyeon thought it was intentional. But Sehun never thought that Junmyeon would be that bold.</p>
<p>“Very well, Junmyeon,” Sehun turned to the gentlemen with him. “Dad, this is Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>“D-Dad?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer. It was his turn to misbehave. "We’re dating and we’re madly in love with each other. I’m asking him to move in with me.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Oh, I’m so sorry,” Junmyeon tried to pull away but Sehun was holding him tightly. “I was… that was just…”</p>
<p>Mr. Oh has an amused look on his face. “Junmyeon, it’s nice to finally meet you. Join us for dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>“Actually, Junmyeon is --”</p>
<p>“Sir, I was --”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking,” Mr. Oh said. “And your mother’s coming too. Gentlemen, let’s go,” Mr. Oh told the other men with him.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, what have I done?” Junmyeon asked as they watched Sehun’s father and his colleagues leave.</p>
<p>“What have we done?” Sehun echoed.</p>
<p>“Let’s go over our story again,” Junmyeon said again as they waited for Sehun’s parents to arrive. They were supposed to eat out but Junmyeon suggested they cook instead. It meant Junmyeon does the cooking while Sehun comments on every little thing.</p>
<p>“We’ve been at it over and over again,” Sehun said as he helped set the table. “It’ll be fine, Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>“Our cover will be blown and oh my god, your parents will hate me.”</p>
<p>“Impossible. My mother is already gushing about you and she hasn’t met you yet,” Sehun sneaked a little food.</p>
<p>“Hey, save some for your parents!” Junmyeon chided but Sehun just laughed it off as he answered the door.</p>
<p>Junmyeon took a deep breath as he heard Sehun’s parents. “Let’s get this over it.”</p>
<p>Dinner was not as disastrous as Sehun thought. His parents seemed to believe their story and everything was smooth from there.</p>
<p>"I was so worried," Mrs. Oh sighed after sipping her wine. "After his breakup, I thought he was scared to be in a relationship again. I mean, he has been single for ages."</p>
<p>Sehun sighed too. "Is it really hard to believe that I actually liked being single?"</p>
<p>"Well, a handsome man being single is a hard concept to believe. Unless there's something wrong with him," Junmyeon chimed.</p>
<p>Sehun squinted. "You're as bad as she is."</p>
<p>"So Junmyeon, how long have you been with the firm?" Mr. Oh asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's my first job," Junmyeon answered.</p>
<p>"Oh, wow. So you should be a partner by now," Mr. Oh said.</p>
<p>"Dad," Sehun warned.</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't mean to sound rude."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Mr. Oh. I'm actually also working on my promotion. I should hear about it by next week."</p>
<p>"Let me know. In case it doesn't work out, my company needs people with your skills."</p>
<p>"Dad, that's enough," Sehun said.</p>
<p>"Dear, you had too much wine," Mrs. Oh moved her husband's glass away.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry about my father," Sehun said as soon as his parents left. He's helping Junmyeon wash the dishes. He insisted on doing it alone but Junmyeon told him that washing dishes can be therapeutic. "He can be pretty... unpleasant once he's had alcohol."</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckled. "It's fine, Sehun. Besides, I might take up his offer if my promotion won't push through. I'd like to keep my options open."</p>
<p>"You'll get that promotion," Sehun said. "You're good at what you do. You always are. You'll get it."</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiled. "Thanks, Sehun. I didn't know we could get along just fine like this."</p>
<p>"Well, if you didn't hate me for no reason, you would've known that a long time ago."</p>
<p>"I have a reason to hate you."</p>
<p>"You don't have a reason now. Now, I'll leave you to your therapy," Sehun flicked the water towards Junmyeon in teasing. Junmyeon wanted to do the same but Sehun was quick to stop him.</p>
<p>"Hey, uhm, can I stay the night?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"My favorite show's dropping their finale tonight and I can't miss it. My cousin likes to spoil everything for me so I don't want it. So please?"</p>
<p>Sehun rolled his eyes. "Knock yourself out."</p>
<p>Sehun was looking at his watch. He's stuck in traffic. He should've arrived at Junmyeon's apartment an hour ago but his boss gave him a last minute task. </p>
<p>His phone rang and he immediately answered it.</p>
<p>"Junmyeon!"</p>
<p>The response he got was laughter and teasing. He checked the caller and cursed.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oohhh, I'm sorry. You were waiting for a call from your boyfriend?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo told you."</p>
<p>
  <em>"I really have to find out from my boyfriend that you're dating Junmyeon? What happened to hating him?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, I didn't say I hate him. He hates me."</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's a moot point. This is Yixing, by the way."</em>
</p>
<p>"Of course, Yixing's there."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, he's here because maybe you're so busy with your boyfriend that you forgot that we're supposed to hang out tonight. I could bring Kyungsoo and Junmyeon could come along. Yixing would be fine five wheeling anyway."</em>
</p>
<p>Sehun heard Yixing agreeing. Sehun totally forgot about his plans with his friends.</p>
<p>"Guys, I'm so sorry. I can't tonight. Tonight's a big night for Junmyeon. So I must be there for him."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, are you also bringing him flowers and cake?"</em>
</p>
<p>Sehun looked at the bouquet and box of cake beside him.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, man. You're so whipped. I knew you guys would eventually hit it off. I didn't root for you two guys constantly since high school if I didn't know you two would eventually fall in love."</em>
</p>
<p>"Actually Yix, you kind of delayed us. Your constant teasing didn't help."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, I'm my own worst nightmare."</em>
</p>
<p>"Guys, I really have to go. And yes, I am expecting a call from him."</p>
<p>After lots of teasing and promising that he'll hang out with them tomorrow with Junmyeon, Sehun hung up.</p>
<p>He has been expecting a call from Junmyeon but all he got was a text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I stay at your place tonight?</em>
</p>
<p>Just those words. No indication about the promotion which all they had been talking for days. Sehun was confused. He tried calling Junmyeon but it just went unanswered. He told the driver to change the destination and tried calling again.</p>
<p>The apartment was dark when he entered.</p>
<p>"Junmyeon?"</p>
<p>Sehun heard faint noises coming from the television. But Junmyeon appeared before him in the hallway. He was in Sehun's pajamas and there was a towel on his head.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind me wearing your pajamas. It's just so cozy."</p>
<p>Sehun noticed that Junmyeon was trembling and his eyes were red and puffy.</p>
<p>"You didn't get the promotion," Sehun said softly.</p>
<p>Like a dam bursting, Junmyeon started to sob uncontrollably as he shook his head. Sehun dropped the things in his hands and covered the distance between them in long strides. He pulled Junmyeon to his chest.</p>
<p>Sehun held as Junmyeon continued crying. They were seated on the sofa now with the television playing some weird alien show. </p>
<p>"I worked so hard. So hard, Sehun," Junmyeon said in between hiccups.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I don't know what else to say but sorry."</p>
<p>Junmyeon shook his head. "Aren't you going to tell me that maybe I wasn't ready for it?"</p>
<p>"Look, I know you think of me as a jerk but I'm not. I will never say those words. You deserved that promotion. You worked hard on it."</p>
<p>"You even bought me a cake."</p>
<p>Sehun gave a tiny chuckle. "Yeah. I was even planning on surprising you. I was on my way to your apartment when I got your text. I thought you wanted to celebrate it here. You've grown to like it here more than your place."</p>
<p>Despite the tears, Junmyeon managed to laugh a little. "Your place is more spacious and has better Internet."</p>
<p>"I knew it. You only like me because I have Netflix."</p>
<p>Sehun smiled as Junmyeon laughed.</p>
<p>"You're going to be okay, Myeon."</p>
<p>Junmyeon took a deep breath. "Maybe. But I know I won't be tonight."</p>
<p>"Well then. Are we just gonna sit here and cry or do you wanna get drunk?"</p>
<p>"You only have wine, you cultured ass."</p>
<p>"As if a tiny sip can't make you drunk. I'll go to the groceries and buy some beer. Happy?"</p>
<p>"Let me go with you."</p>
<p>"You're already in your PJs."</p>
<p>"So? There isn't a crime against that."</p>
<p>Grocery shopping took longer than expected because Junmyeon was having too much fun pointing this and that. Sehun knew his credit card would suffer but he just let Junmyeon be.</p>
<p>He decided to order food since he didn't want Junmyeon to cook. He just wanted him to relax. Their pizza arrived after two cans of beer and Junmyeon was already wasted. They were watching Mamma Mia again and Junmyeon was singing along with all the songs and dancing on the coffee table.</p>
<p>Junmyeon's phone rang and he almost fell as he scrambled to get it.</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo! Hi! Do you want to come? Sehun and I are having a party! Woooo!"</p>
<p>Sehun grabbed the phone from Junmyeon.</p>
<p>"Yes, he's pretty much wasted."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is it alright if we swing by?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think he'll need you more later. Bring some chicken wings on your way here. He's been craving them."</p>
<p>Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Yixing arrived and soon it became a drinking party.</p>
<p>"Thank you for taking care of him," Kyungsoo said when he found Sehun alone in the kitchen getting bottled waters.</p>
<p>"It's nothing. That's what boyfriends do."</p>
<p>"Sehun, I know about your agreement."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"But still you're taking care of him like he's your real boyfriend. So thank you."</p>
<p>"Does...does Chanyeol know?"</p>
<p>Kyungsoo shook his head. "The ruse was created for them, so no. But Sehun?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Junmyeon… he likes to act all tough and strong but that's just all it is. An act. And he easily falls. So if this is really just an agreement to you, please don't lead him into believing that it might be real. That you two might be real. Sehun, I like you and you seem to really make Junmyeon happy. But if all of this is just an act, then please make it clear to him."</p>
<p>"There you are," Chanyeol joined them and grabbed a bottle from Sehun. "Come on, Junmyeon's starting to strip, and Yixing's too happy to stop him."</p>
<p>Sehun woke up to a pounding in his head. The right side of his body was so heavy that he couldn't get up. Also, it was too hot and something tickled his chin.</p>
<p>Someone moaned when Sehun moved a bit. He opened his eyes and found Junmyeon sleeping on his chest.</p>
<p>"What the…"</p>
<p>"No…" Junmyeon moaned again but he remained asleep. He burrowed further into Sehun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun was in awe. He knew that Junmyeon has always been handsome but he never really had a chance to look at him closely like that. </p>
<p>Junmyeon's lips were slightly parted and Sehun has never been fascinated at looking at someone sleeping.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck."</em>
</p>
<p>Sehun's side started to ache and he's panting hard. His phone kept vibrating in his pocket but he wasn't answering it. He knew it would be Junmyeon calling.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me now why we're suddenly jogging?" Chanyeol caught up with him and sat on the ground. He pulled down his hood and looked up at Sehun. "You know, most people with hangovers don't jog. What they do is throw up and then sleep more."</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm in love with Junmyeon?"</p>
<p>"Why are you asking me? You're the one in the relationship."</p>
<p>“I don’t...I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You’re in love with him for real this time.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sehun, I heard what you and Kyungsoo talked about.”</p>
<p>“You heard us?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what I just said?” Chanyeol laid down on the grass. “Why did you do it?”</p>
<p>“Because you guys won’t believe me when I tell you that I’ve moved on! I have moved on from Minseok! I am happy without him!”</p>
<p>“Because of Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>“No!” Sehun strongly answered. “I was already happy before him and…”</p>
<p>“Why did you really propose this idea of fake dating to him?” Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>“He needed a date for his cousin’s wedding,” Sehun sat beside Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“And? Did he even ask you to stand as his date?”</p>
<p>“I just needed you and Yixing to back off of me. And my parents,” Sehun sighed.</p>
<p>“But it’s more than just an agreement now, is it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know...I honestly don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You used to have a huge crush on him in high school.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sehun admitted. “I think I might’ve been half-way in love with him.”</p>
<p>“But you haven’t confessed to him?”</p>
<p>“I was about to but he started hating me,” Sehun said. “Why does it matter? What matters is what I’m feeling now.”</p>
<p>“And what are you feeling now?”</p>
<p>“I...I care for him,” Sehun replied.</p>
<p>“Because of your agreement?”</p>
<p>“No...I care for him. He’s funny, he’s smart...and you’re right, he makes me happier.”</p>
<p>“And now what? You’re panicking because you’re catching feelings? When did this stupid agreement of yours start?”</p>
<p>“A month and a half ago. And it’s supposed to end after his cousin’s wedding in two weeks,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“And when did you start catching feelings for him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Sehun said. “God, this is insane.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“He hates me,” Sehun said. “We’re only being like this because of the agreement then after this, we’re going back to hating each other.”</p>
<p>“Do you want it to be?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Then what’s stopping you from making it real?” Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you hear what I just said? He hates me! He used to hate me on sight.”</p>
<p>“Yes, used to,” Chanyeol said. “What makes you think that he isn’t catching feelings for you too?”</p>
<p>Sehun scoffed. “Yeah, right. As if Junmyeon would even consider that.”</p>
<p>“Who knows,” Chanyeol shrugged. “So what are you going to do now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Law 04: That problem with not facing a problem is that it will become a big problem and that is a huge...problem.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Sehun has been avoiding Junmyeon for days. It helped that he was always out of town so it was easy to avoid him. What was difficult to avoid though was Junmyeon’s phone calls and texts and the fact that his fake-boyfriend practically lives in his apartment.</p>
<p>Sehun was greeted with a delicious smell when he entered the apartment. He didn’t inform Junmyeon he was coming back home today and he thought the other would just be in his own apartment. </p>
<p>“Oh, hey you!” Junmyeon greeted Sehun as soon as he saw him. “Perfect timing, the lasagna is just about done.”</p>
<p>“How did you know I was coming home today?”</p>
<p>“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon answered as he placed plates on the table. “You weren’t answering my texts and calls so I went to your office. Do you want to eat first or do you want to shower?”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, listen. There’s --”</p>
<p>“Is it something I did?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Was I a loud drunk? You don’t want a loud drunk? I’m sorry, I won’t drink again.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, that’s not...No, that’s not it.”</p>
<p>“Then what is it, Sehun? You’ve been avoiding me. And don’t say no because I know you are.”</p>
<p>Sehun didn’t want a fight. He was tired and hungry. He just wanted to eat and sleep.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, this is just an agreement between us, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“So everything...everything we did...are doing...it’s part of the ruse.”</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“I’m asking you.”</p>
<p>“Fine. If you want it to be, then yes, everything is just part of the ruse.”</p>
<p>“I want to be clear. You’re not catching feelings for me, are you?”</p>
<p>“Are you crazy? Why would I fall in love with you? How can I even fall in love with you? You’re everything I despise,” Junmyeon replied.</p>
<p>Sehun’s heart clenched at his words. It was like high school all over again. It’s like he was sixteen again and pining for someone whom he knew would not even give him the time of day.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds about right. I’m despicable and you’re you,” Sehun said. “I’ll go take a shower and...I’m not hungry. Just turn down the volume of the TV if you’re planning to watch a show.”</p>
<p>Sehun was pacing in this bedroom. Chanyeol’s words echoed in his head. </p>
<p>
  <em>What’s stopping you from making it real?</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, he clearly feels strongly opposite of what I feel,” he told himself. </p>
<p>Sehun listened in to check if Junmyeon was still awake. He really was hungry and he’d look like an idiot if he'd go out of his room to eat.</p>
<p>But it was quiet.</p>
<p>Too quiet.</p>
<p>He opened the door to find the living room empty.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>He went to the kitchen to find everything untouched. Apart from the yellow sticky note on the table.</p>
<p>It was an address and a date.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll just see you there.</em>
</p>
<p>They were supposed to go together to the wedding. But it looks like the plan has changed.</p>
<p>“You’re so stupid, Sehun.”</p>
<p>Sehun found Junmyeon pacing outside the event hall. He was an hour late because the cab he took made a bad call and took a wrong turn.</p>
<p>“Where have you been? I have been waiting for an hour! The wedding is about to start! And my parents think I was lying about having a boyfriend because you didn’t arrive at the agreed time!”</p>
<p>“I tried calling you several times,” Sehun said. He wanted to say more but Junmyeon was already fuming. He didn’t want to add fuel to the fire. Besides, they haven’t seen each other or even talked to each other for days. Sehun didn’t want to make Junmyeon angrier.</p>
<p>“Cous, the wedding’s about to start,” Jongdae came to collect Junmyeon. “We need you up there now to sing.”</p>
<p>“You’re not the one getting married?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Jongdae said. “Whatever gave you that idea?”</p>
<p>“You’re Junmyeon’s cousin…unless there’s another cousin who’s getting married?”</p>
<p>“Perfect deduction,” Junmyeon said. “Come on, before Minseok kills me.”</p>
<p>“Minseok?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Kim Minseok. My perfect cousin,” Junmyeon said. “Come on!” he said as he followed Jongdae inside.</p>
<p>Sehun froze as he watched on the screen a prenup video of a smiling Minseok, his ex-boyfriend.</p>
<p>They were seated together with Junmyeon’s parents during the reception. Like Sehun’s mother, Mrs. Kim can’t stop gushing about Sehun. Sehun just listened to Mrs. Kim as he continued to stare at Junmyeon on the stage. Junmyeon was asked by the newlyweds to sing for them.</p>
<p>“He’s a good kid,” Mrs. Kim told Sehun. She was also looking at his son.</p>
<p>“He could be greater,” Mr. Kim countered.</p>
<p>“Honey…”</p>
<p>“It’s true,” Mr. Kim continued. “If he could’ve waited for a year, he could’ve topped the board exam as Minseok did. Look at Minseok, now a partner at his firm and happily married while our son --”</p>
<p>“-- is amazingly perfect,” Sehun finished for him. “While you’re busy comparing your son to another, you missed out on what is happening with him. While you’re busy gushing about other people’s sons, you’re missing out on how beautiful your own son is. Junmyeon is amazing. He’s passionate about everything he does. He cares deeply. But what he craves most in this world is that his parents see him for what he is and what he’s not. So what if he’s not a top notcher, so what if he’s not yet married, so what if he’s still single? Does that make him less of a son to you? No, that just makes you lousy parents. You can’t even see how beautiful your son has become,” Sehun grabbed a glass and stood up. “Excuse me, I have to refill my...water.”</p>
<p>Sehun just told the bartender to give him something stronger when he saw Junmyeon, fuming, coming straight at him.</p>
<p>“Crap," Sehun called the bartender again. "Give me your strongest drink."</p>
<p>“What the hell, Sehun? Why is my father angry at you? What did you do?”</p>
<p>“I just gave them the hard truth.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t the plan! The plan was --”</p>
<p>“-- to convince your parents that you have a boyfriend, yes, I know about the plan, Junmyeon. But did you really think that your real boyfriend would just sit there and do nothing while your parents are reducing you into something like a trophy on the shelf?”</p>
<p>“Why do you care? I don’t!”</p>
<p>“But you do! You wouldn’t have agreed to this idiotic agreement if you didn’t care! Maybe you’re used to them looking down on you but I’m not. I’m not gonna allow anyone to do that to you. Even if it’s your parents. I’m sorry,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this? We had a game plan from the start, Sehun. You should’ve stuck to it!”</p>
<p>“But I’m sorry, this isn’t just an agreement to me anymore. I care for you, Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>“W-What?”</p>
<p>“Sehun? Oh my god!”</p>
<p>Minseok pushed his way between them and hugged Sehun.</p>
<p>“I thought my eyes were deceiving me but you’re really here! At my wedding!” Minseok said.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Minseok,” Sehun smiled.</p>
<p>“You...knew my cousin?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“Yes! We used to date in college,” Minseok said.</p>
<p>“Date...in college,” Junmyeon put the pieces together in his head. “Excuse me.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon,” Sehun wanted to follow him but Minseok’s husband joined them.</p>
<p>“Love, this is Sehun, I used to date him in college,” Minseok told his husband.</p>
<p>“Oh, lovely, just what I needed. Meeting my husband’s ex. I’m Jongin,” Jongin smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not an overly jealous husband. I’m just jealous on occasion and mostly on Wednesdays.”</p>
<p>“And Saturdays,” Minseok added.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and Saturdays,” Jongin agreed. “Love, I need to pee. Be back in a jiffy.”</p>
<p>Minseok sighed as he watched his husband walk away. But there was a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You look blissfully happy,” Sehun noted.</p>
<p>“Because I am,” Minseok said. “Wait, why are you here? How are you here? You’re not here for me, right?”</p>
<p>“Crap, you figured out my plan. You think I can talk you into running away with me?”</p>
<p>Minseok laughed. Sehun used to love Minseok’s laugh. But now another Kim was occupying his thoughts.</p>
<p>“How are you here?”</p>
<p>“I’m kind of bummed out that I wasn’t even invited.”</p>
<p>“Exes don’t really make great guests.”</p>
<p>“They’ll make great gossip though,” Sehun said and then laughed when Minseok huffed in annoyance. Just like some other Kim he knew. “I’m Junmyeon's date.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god! You’re the one I keep hearing about! Honestly, everyone was more interested in meeting you than my own wedding.”</p>
<p>“Now that wouldn’t be true.”</p>
<p>“But it is!”</p>
<p>Familiar music started playing.</p>
<p>“Is this…”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is! Come on!” Minseok pulled Sehun towards the dance floor. </p>
<p><em>Murder on the Dance Floor</em> by <em>Sophie Ellis-Bextor</em> was playing.</p>
<p>“Only you would play something like this at a wedding. This was our song,” Sehun said as Minseok took his hands and placed them on his hips.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. This is my favorite song and our dance playlist for the wedding includes all our favorite songs. And since my husband is MIA at the moment, I’m not going to let my favorite song play without me dancing.”</p>
<p>Sehun recalled how easy it used to be with Minseok. He was younger so Minseok mostly took the reins in their relationship. Sehun was reminiscing. And he found it funny. He’s reminiscing his time with Minseok, but the feelings that used to accompany those thoughts were now gone.</p>
<p>“So this thing with Junmyeon, is it serious?”</p>
<p>“Why? Are you going to threaten me too if I break his heart?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. And I will mean it,” Minseok said. “Junmyeon and I...we don’t have the best relationship. Our parents kept comparing us and it just drove us apart but I love him. I do. And if you hurt him, I’ll make sure you’re sorry you were born.”</p>
<p>“And I will believe you.”</p>
<p>“You’re wishing him, right now, are you?”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“You’re wishing that it was him you’re dancing with right now,” Minseok stopped and dropped his hands. “I’m happy that you are happy, Sehun.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Go to him,” Minseok said.</p>
<p>Sehun was about to but he found the table where he last saw Junmyeon empty.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen.”</p>
<p>Everyone turned to the stage and Junmyeon was swaying with the mic stand.</p>
<p>“Minseok, Jongin, congratulations. I will sing you a song again. Hit it!”</p>
<p><em>Beyoncé’s</em><em> Love On Top</em> was playing.</p>
<p>“Should we stop him?” Jongin finally joined them back.</p>
<p>“No,” Minseok replied. “Just let them have this.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Baby it’s you! You’re the one I want! You’re the one I need! You’re the only one I see! Come on baby it’s you! You’re the one that gives your all! You’re the one I can always call. When I need to make everything stop, finally you put my love on top!”</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon kept pointing at Sehun while he was singing. When the song was about to finish, Sehun was already at the side of the stage with a bottle of water. </p>
<p>“Junmyeon, come on,” Sehun called.</p>
<p>“But I want to sing more,” Junmyeon pouted but allowed Sehun to pull him down from the stage.</p>
<p>“Let the others have a turn on the mic,” Sehun said as he was leading Junmyeon to the garden.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“We’re getting some fresh air. And drink this,” he gave the water to Junmyeon. “You’re drunk.”</p>
<p>“I’m not drunk.”</p>
<p>“But you are.”</p>
<p>“I want to dance!”</p>
<p>“We’ll dance after we get fresh air.”</p>
<p>“Just say you don’t want to dance with me and go!”</p>
<p>“Good lord,” Sehun muttered and took a deep breath. “Okay, fine. Let’s dance.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon clapped then pulled Sehun to the dance floor. <em>Adele’s Make You Feel My Love</em> was playing. It was a slow dance so Sehun placed his hands on Junmyeon’s waist and then pulled him closer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for the words I told your father,” Sehun said. “If you want, I can apologize to him.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon shook his head. “You will only apologize to him if you’ll tell me now that you didn’t mean every word you told him.”</p>
<p>“But I do mean them.”</p>
<p>“Then you mustn’t apologize and I shouldn’t be angry at you,” Junmyeon said as he stepped closer and placed his head on Sehun’s chest. “Thank you for being here.”</p>
<p>“It’s what our agreement was for.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...the agreement. Then after tonight…”</p>
<p>“After tonight…”</p>
<p>Junmyeon leaned his head back until he was looking up at Sehun.</p>
<p>“What will happen after tonight?” Junmyeon whispered.</p>
<p>“What do you want to happen?” Sehun asked back.</p>
<p>But instead of answering, Junmyeon stood on tiptoes until he was pressing his lips against Sehun’s. Junmyeon stepped back to gauge Sehun’s reaction but the latter stepped forward so that their lips would meet. Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer and ran a hand over Junmyeon’s head to cradle it and angle it so he could kiss him deeper.</p>
<p>Sehun doesn't know how long it passed but he doesn’t care. All he cared about was the soft and sweet lips against his. </p>
<p>Someone bumped into them and they broke apart. “Get a room!”</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Junmyeon hurried away from Sehun.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon!”</p>
<p>Sehun has been calling and following him but Junmyeon wasn’t stopping.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon! Could you stop?” he finally caught up to him and stood in front of him. “Are you crying?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wiped his tears. “No, it’s the allergies.”</p>
<p>“You’re lying. You don’t have allergies.”</p>
<p>“Then yes, I’m crying! God!” Junmyeon stepped around him and continued walking.</p>
<p>Sehun followed him again. “Junmyeon! Can you please tell me what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“Another lie.”</p>
<p>“Everything! Everything is wrong! God, why is this happening again?! It’s high school all over again!”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“I told you! It’s high school all over again! I’m going to confess to you again and you’ll end up rejecting me again and we'll go back to hating each other again! Can we please skip the part where you’re going to break my heart again? Can we just fast forward to hating each other?”</p>
<p>“Confessed to me? Confess what?”</p>
<p>“I murdered someone and I’m confessing to you because I want you to help me. I’m confessing my feelings to you, Sehun! How can you be so dense? God, why am I even in love with you again?!” </p>
<p>“You love me? Again? Again as in there was a first time?”</p>
<p>“Okay, here we go again at the not knowing part. Are we seriously going to do that?”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, I would know if you would confess to me.”</p>
<p>“I did! Right after graduation! I texted you to meet me! I waited and waited! I couldn’t wait anymore and I texted you how I feel! But you didn’t even respond! And the next thing I knew you were already dating someone else!”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, I never got your confession! I never did!”</p>
<p>“Liar! Let’s just get this over with!”</p>
<p>“I promise you I didn’t! God, all I ever wanted in high school was to date you! Chanyeol said that I shouldn’t dream that high but what can I do? I liked you so much!"</p>
<p>Junmyeon blinked. It felt like he was just hit with something hard. “What? You liked me too? In high school?"</p>
<p>“Yes! So if I had received your texts I would’ve come straight away!”</p>
<p>“But I texted…” Junmyeon trailed off.</p>
<p>“I swear to you, I never got those texts.”</p>
<p>“I got a new phone that day and I programmed your number first…”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, I never got the texts.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was dumbfounded. He hated Sehun because he thought Sehun was coward who couldn't even face to reject his feelings.</p>
<p>Sehun was popular in school and of course Junmyeon has huge crush on him. He used to be so shy around him until they started talking and Junmyeon thought that maybe his feelings weren't unrequited at all. So he confessed. Through text.</p>
<p>But Sehun didn't even received his confessions. He hated the guy for no reason.</p>
<p>“What does it matter?," Junmyeon sound so defeated. "It already happened. You’re going to reject me now anyway."</p>
<p>“Why do you keep saying that?” Sehun asked. </p>
<p>“Because you always keep reminding me that what we have is just an agreement. You gave me an impression that you can’t wait until all of this is over.”</p>
<p>“I avoided you because I was scared. I was already falling while you weren’t! I was afraid it’s going to be unrequited again. But that night, you were waiting for me and Junmyeon, I never wished hard for something more than that. That you will always be there when I get home. That I’m going to see your silly dancing on my coffee table, wearing my PJs that are too large on you. That I’m going to see you greeting me with a smile every morning. I never wanted something so bad in my life, Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you keep asking me about the agreement? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I wanted it to be more! I was going to ask you if we could make it real! But I always chickened out because I was scared of rejection.”</p>
<p>“So you like me?” Junmyeon whispered after several beats of silence.</p>
<p>“I might be in love with you at this point.”</p>
<p>“And Minseok? You never told me about him.”</p>
<p>“You never told me he’s your cousin.”</p>
<p>“Touché,” Junmyeon said. “When I watched you dance with him tonight...I felt something in me snap,” he said. “All I could think about was ‘that’s supposed to be me’. I never wanted anything in my life so bad before too.”</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled as he stepped closer to Junmyeon and held his hands.</p>
<p>“What’s funny?”</p>
<p>“While you were wishing that I was dancing with you...I was also wishing that I was dancing with you,” Sehun cupped Junmyeon’s face.</p>
<p>“God, we are idiots.”</p>
<p>“We are. But more importantly…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We are idiots in love,” Sehun brought down his face so he can kiss Junmyeon again. Since no one will be stopping them this time, he pulled Junmyeon closer and deepened the kiss. He’s going to make Junmyeon forget everything other than the feel of his lips.</p>
<p>“You’re hard,” Junmyeon can feel him on his stomach.</p>
<p>“You look really amazing when you’re pissed. It turns me on,” Sehun said as his kisses went downward to Junmyeon’s neck.</p>
<p>“You have a weird kink,” Junmyeon gave Sehun more access to his neck. “Want to know mine?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.”</p>
<p>“I want to have sex in my childhood bedroom.”</p>
<p>Sehun froze and stepped back. “Please tell me you’re clean. I’m clean. Please don’t make me wear a condom.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon laughed then squealed when Sehun casually picked him up on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Point to your house,” Sehun urgently said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Law 05: Make sure that you have the right number when you text someone. Would've saved a lot of time and heartbreaks.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Sehun, I’m ready,” Junmyeon panted as he tightly gripped on the sheets. Sehun's fingers were stretching him deliciously. </p>
<p>“You’ve never been with anyone before me, love. I need to prepare you,” Sehun said as he added another finger.</p>
<p>“I have toys, okay? Please, just put it in,” Junmyeon begged.</p>
<p>The begging went straight to Sehun's groin and a different head was now thinking for him. He pulled out his fingers and Junmyeon whined at the loss. Sehun lined up himself.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, my control’s slipping so I may be rough on you. Let me know if you want me to stop.”</p>
<p>“Just put it in, damn it!” Junmyeon wanted to scream. He felt something on his shoulder and he felt Sehun’s weight on his back.</p>
<p>Then he felt it.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, yes,” Junmyeon moaned.</p>
<p>“I love the noises you make,” Sehun said. “But you need to be quiet. I don’t want your parents  waking up.”</p>
<p>“Move, damn it!” </p>
<p>And Sehun did. </p>
<p>He didn’t know if Junmyeon’s parents were heavy sleepers but they didn’t wake up even when Junmyeon was screaming Sehun’s name all night long.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long but eventually, Junmyeon moved in with Sehun. It was the best decision. It’s nearer Junmyeon’s workplace, it has a better internet connection and they can always have loud sex every night as the place was more soundproof than Junmyeon’s place.</p>
<p>“God, are we watching that again?” Sehun complained when Mamma Mia started playing on the screen. “Junmyeon, we’ve watched that movie a million times. Can’t we watch something else?”</p>
<p>“No,” Junmyeon said. He was in another of Sehun’s PJs. He stood on the coffee table and started unbuttoning the top. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“You never got to see me strip that last time. So I’m giving you a private show.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wasn’t even halfway done when Sehun growled and carried Junmyeon to their bedroom.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Junmyeon kissed his fiancé when he laid down beside a breathless Sehun. He just rode him to heaven.</p>
<p>Junmyeon lifted his hand and was admiring his engagement ring again.</p>
<p>They have been dating for a year and a month before Sehun proposed. It was just a simple proposal. Junmyeon had always dreamed of a grand proposal. But Sehun proposed sweetly and intimately, just the two of them over lasagna. Might not be very romantic to some people but it was to him.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Sehun kissed the top of Junmyeon’s head. “Though your father still hates me.”</p>
<p>“Well, that makes two of us,” Junmyeon snuggled closer. “Your father loves me though.”</p>
<p>“How can he not love his star employee?” Sehun said sleepily.</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckled.</p>
<p>“What’s funny?”</p>
<p>“How all of these started.”</p>
<p>“Why is it funny?”</p>
<p>“Well, despite everything, we still ended up together. We hated each other for a time --”</p>
<p>“Correction, <em>you</em> hated me for a time.”</p>
<p>“Okay, <em>I</em> hated you for a time but look at us now.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a universal law or something.”</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“If you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it. And I wanted you. So all the laws of the universe conspired to help me,” Sehun smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s Paulo Coelho who said that,” Junmyeon chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh, really? But you get my point. Now let’s sleep. We have a wedding to attend tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“God forbid we will be late for our own wedding,” Junmyeon chuckled then sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to his future husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>